


Just Relax

by pharmtechgirl71



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Shane, First Time, Let It Go, M/M, Top!Martinez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharmtechgirl71/pseuds/pharmtechgirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merle and Shane know how to piss each other off. Shane needs to learn how to relax. Takes place in Woodbury, season 3. Shane left the farm when he originally intended and found some friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Relax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bella_Monoxide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Monoxide/gifts).



> A request from the beautiful Bella_Monoxide. She wanted a Martinez fic, and I was happy to oblige. Sorry it took so long sweetheart. I hope you like it. This is unbeta'd (because Bella is my beta), and I hope you will forgive any and all typos, because they exist whether I want them to or not.

Just Relax

 

Shane was quickly approaching his breaking point. If he had known that Merle fucking Dixon was in this damn town, he never would have agreed to come back here with the Hispanic man. He was more than willing to do everything the Governor asked him to, the two men just so happened to share the same world view, but working with the methed out redneck was more than his sanity could handle. Shane thought that when the dumbass hick lost his hand, it would have knocked him down a peg or two, but it didn't. The one armed man was just as arrogant and moronic as he had been when they were at the quarry together. Shane loved provoking him though; telling him stories about Daryl and how well he fit in with the group. He made sure Merle knew that his brother was a better man than he was, and finally had a family who cared about him. Merle was too stupid to ignore Shane's taunting and always took the bait, the result usually being Martinez and/or Shumpert holding the two men back from beating the hell out of each other. 

Today was shaping up to be one of those days; the Governor wanted the men to go with him on a scouting mission. Many Woodbury residents had witnessed a helicopter go down in the distance, and had begged the Governor to check for survivors. He gathered his men and left the walls of Woodbury to investigate the scene. Merle had started shit with Shane the moment they drove out of the gates. It was always the same thing; bacon jokes, donut jokes, and accusations of brutality were his go to contention with the former sheriff's deputy. The redneck swung a punch the second everyone was out of the van. The Governor immediately stepped between the two men as Martinez grabbed Shane to prevent him from attacking Merle. 

"I am tired of this shit!" the Governor shouted. "I understand that you two don't like each other, but I don't give a fuck! Don't make me decide which one of you I like better and leave the other one here for the biters." Martinez urged Shane to walk the other way while the Governor and Shumpert took Merle with them and walked in the other direction. 

"Don’t let that fucking asshat provoke you like that man," the Hispanic said as he pulled Shane away from the others. "Just calm the fuck down. Nobody likes that racist prick, but if you don't learn to relax, you're gonna be sailing up shit creek." Shane huffed, but agreed with him. The two men separated themselves from the others and walked around the crash site disposing of any biters or survivors; any equipment that could be salvaged was loaded into one of the vans. Merle rode back with the Governor in one vehicle, while Shane and Martinez took the other one for themselves. No words were spoken between the two men until they were back behind the walls of Woodbury; Shane was still agitated, and focused his mind on his anger toward the redneck. While the Governor addressed the group of citizens that had gathered to welcome them back and Merle and the other men unloaded the equipment from the van, Martinez took Shane by the arm and led him away once again.

"You need to relax. Come up to my apartment; I've got whiskey, tequila, and beer. You can have whatever you want and as much as you want." Martinez didn't wait for a response, but escorted the former cop down the street and into his building. Once inside the doors, Shane's tension visibly diminished, and he followed the other man up the stairs willingly. The minute the two men walked into the apartment, Shane collapsed on a tattered couch. 

"I'll start with whiskey, if you don't mind." Martinez picked up a bottle of Jack Daniels and two glasses. The bottle was snatched from his grasp before he could sit down. The ex-deputy guzzled as much as he could before he choked.

"Slow down man. You need to calm your shit." Martinez yelled and jerked the bottle from Shane's clutches. He sat on the couch next to the man and filled the glasses. "It's more than the damn redneck pissing you off, I'm not stupid. Whatever it is, you have to get over it and forget about it."

Shane sighed loudly and drank more whiskey. "It ain't nothing; she's gone, and there's not a fucking thing I can do about that. She didn't want me anymore. I kept her and Carl safe; I thought Rick was dead. I didn't mean to fall in love with her, and she's having my baby and didn't want me around. She thought I was dangerous and told me to stay away from her and Carl." He finished his drink and poured himself another.

"I thought it was a woman," Martinez said. "There's plenty of good looking women in Woodbury. What about Karen? I've seen the way she looks at you. She'd jump your dick without being asked."

A sly smile crept across Shane's face and the mention of that particular woman. She reminded him of Lori in a way, with her dark hair and eyes, but the thought of the woman he had fallen in love with always took the smile from his face. "Not her man," was his response.

"Okay then, find someone else, but you need to get sucked or fucked, or you're not gonna last here long with that attitude."

"What about Merle? He starts this shit, most of the time." Shane said.

"Merle's been here longer than you, he's earned his place. Besides, he's fucked every woman in this town by now. That ain't his problem." Shane nodded his head, he knew that was true. He also knew that he hadn't been laid since that time Andrea rode his dick while out for looking for Sophia. "My dick sure could use a good workout," he admitted to the Hispanic. "Sucked, fucked, or both. Don't matter to me." 

"So, why not Karen? She's a sure thing, and a great fuck," Martinez replied.

The ex-cop smirked at the man's admission, but said, "She's not my type anymore. I think I'm ready for something different." Martinez took Shane's glass from his hand and placed it on the coffee table next to his own.

"What kind of different you looking for homie, cause I've got something you might be interested in." He cupped Shane's face and brought it close to his own. "I got something different, I want to give it to you." He expected to get his ass kicked, at the least, but as he touched the other man's lips with his own, he felt Shane's body go limp. The Hispanic moved his mouth gently and cautiously, waiting for the other man to do the same. He ran his tongue along the seam of Shane's lips causing them to open up to him. The moment his tongue swept in, the ex-cop released a moan that made Martinez hard as stone. One hand moved from Shane's cheek down his chest and hovered over his hardness. 

"Touch me, please," Shane whispered, and taking the other man's hand in his own, he laid it on his crotch so both men could feel it swell at the touch.

"I'm gonna put my mouth on you," Martinez whispered back, and moved off the couch and onto his knees in front of Shane. He quickly had the other man's pants undone and Shane lifted his hips up for easy removal. The Hispanic man gently wrapped his hand around the base of the ex-cop’s member and licked his lips seductively as he looked into his eyes. Shane gulped as he watched the man's tongue dart out and touch the head of his cock. His head fell back onto the couch and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. "Fuuuck," he said in a strained voice. Martinez licked him up, down, and around like a lollipop. Shane groaned and squirmed under the wet heat of Martinez mouth; he knew it wouldn't take long for him to come and couldn't stop himself when he erupted down the man's throat. When his load was spent, he opened his eyes to see the other man licking his lips again. Shane grasped him by the back of his head and pulled him onto his lap kissing him with every ounce of energy he had left.

When Martinez pulled away, he stood up and took off his pants, kicking them to the side. "I'm gonna fuck that pretty ass so hard it's gonna beg for mercy." He was suddenly down on his knees again and lifted Shane's hips up far enough to see his beautiful, virgin hole. He leaned his head down and licked the ex-cop's entrance. He licked around it, causing Shane to moan uncontrollably. He pulled his mouth away long enough to lick his fingers, "I'm gonna get you ready; stretch you out. If it hurts, or you want me to stop, tell me." Shane mindlessly nodded his head as Martinez stuck two fingers in his mouth to wet them. Soon the ex-cop felt pressure against his entrance and gasped as the Hispanic man inserted both fingers at once.

"Oh God!" Shane exclaimed and Martinez stopped what he was doing. 

"Did I hurt you?" Asked the man on his knees.

"God no," Shane replied breathlessly. "I've never felt anything like that. It doesn't hurt, just feels different. Don't stop."

Martinez smiled at him. "I have an idea. Don't move." He left Shane sprawled on the couch and went into the bathroom, quickly returning with a bottle of lube. "This will make everything better." He dripped lube on his fingers and re-inserted them; Shane relaxed his body and allowed the man to continue. Martinez pumped his fingers in and out slowly and grazed a spot deep within the ex-cop that Shane never knew existed.

"Fuck! What was that? Do it again, please." Shane whined as his own hands moved up his chest to play with his nipples.

"That is your prostate; it's how I'm gonna make you come," Martinez replied, and slipped a third digit inside the other man. After a few more minutes of stretching Shane out, the other man removed his fingers and took the lube in his hand again. "Are you ready to get fucked?"

Shane looked at him with glassy eyes, his mouth slightly ajar. "Yes, I need you to fuck me," the ex-cop said and allowed his body to go limp. Martinez stood and took Shane by the legs, pulling his upper body down the couch while wrapping the man's legs around his waist. He held the man up by hips and Shane's ass hovered above the cushions. 

"Just relax, I'm gonna take care of you; gonna make you feel good." He took one hand and positioned his member at the other man's entrance. The Hispanic man pushed inside slowly and Shane gasped loudly at the intrusion, but being filled up trumped any pain he might have felt. When he was balls deep inside the ex-cop, Martinez paused for a split second before retreating and slamming back in with full force. Shane screamed at the top of his lungs when he felt the man's cock pounding into the same spot he hit earlier. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Shane repeated like a record with a scratch.

"Is this what you like? Is this what you want? Tell me how good I feel inside you," Martinez said as he gripped Shane's hips tighter and slammed their bodies together harder.

"I've never felt anything so good," the other man answered. "I didn't think it could ever feel like this. You fuck me so good. Don't stop, please."

"This ain't all for you baby. You already got yours, now it's my turn. I'm gonna pump you so full of come you'll be tasting it for days. You're gonna feel my cock in your ass for a week." Shane groaned loudly at those words; he suddenly realized that this is what he had been looking for since he lost Lori. He had grown tired of being the responsible one, the one who kept things going and took charge. He needed to let go and allow someone else to take over, and he did. He consented to let this man take his body and use it any way he wanted. 

Shane's body began to shake as he felt another orgasm approaching. His asshole was full and burning in the most blissful way, and his breath was coming in short, quick spurts. "I’m going to come," Shane whined, his voice a barely audible whimper.

"Not before me you aren't," Martinez bellowed. "I come, then you. No touching yourself. Do you understand that?"

"Yeess," Shane moaned. "Harder, faster, please." The Hispanic man's thrusts became faster and harder as requested, and he tightened his clutches on the ex-cop's hips even more as he felt the heat in his belly sink into his balls. He erupted inside the other man without warning, coming so hard that he nearly bent Shane in half. The force of the other man's orgasm sent Shane into rapture, and he came again, releasing himself on his own body.

Martinez gently pulled out of Shane and placed his feet on the floor. He sat next to the man and arranged his body in his arms. "Do you feel better baby?" he asked the quivering, boneless mass he was holding. Shane could barely form words, but nodded his head and hummed his approval. "I told you this was what you needed, and I was right. So, what are you gonna do next time that asswipe pisses you off?"

Shane looked up at the handsome man who had just changed his life. "I'm coming to you, I promise. I've never felt this relaxed in my life; never thought this would be something I would enjoy. I think I like it."

Martinez smiled down at him. "I knew you would." He kissed the other man's forehead and shifted their bodies so he could stand. "I'm gonna take a shower and change clothes, we'll go check on things, see if Merle's stirred up any more trouble. Rest as long as you need to . . . or you could join me in the shower." Shane's eyes sparkled at the idea, and he gingerly stood on shaky feet. "I can rest when I'm dead, man, but I am gonna need some help getting into the shower. My legs and ass hurt like a glorified bitch."


End file.
